CyberDeath
by gurl3677
Summary: Ray is brought to Moscow to help a world famous hacker.He can hardly believe his luck.No more being stuck inside a mental hospital.Problem is, can he give the hacker the help?Does he have the knowledge needed to pull off such a big hack?Will he risk his new found freedom for something that could land him in a Russian prison? Ray/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! So here it is! The first Moscow Chill Fan Fic ( I think!)*_

As soon as the plane touched down at the airport and stopped, the large cargo doors opened up to reveal a girl standing in between two large men. Dolphin, the man that broke Ray out of the mental hospital and flew him across the world, pushed Ray forward with a harsh shove to his left shoulder. Ray stumbled but quickly caught himself as the big Russian laughed. The girl came forward without a hint of a smile or amazement on her face. She was wrapped up tight in a dark green jacket with the hoodie up to protect her head from the cold Russian wind. The men stayed back with their arms crossed over their chest and their eyes hidden by sunglasses. She walked up the ramp until she was standing right in front of him.

" So you're Ray Perso." She made it a statement as she pushed the hood down. She had short, dark brown hair that reached her chin. Her eyes were an unusual shade of lavender that made him wonder if they was fake. She was American, which was a surprise to him. He figured she was Russian, like Dolphin. Ray put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

" Yeah, that's me." Ray said, makin her nod.

" We know all your sizes and have plenty of clothes for you back at our complex so you don't have to wear those clothes all the time. We have a lot of work to do so we should just get to it. There will be time to explain later." She said. Then she spun on her heel, brought her hood back up and started back outside towards a waiting van. Dolphin's heavy hand came down on Ray's shoulder, making him jump.

" Let's go." The large man said.

They all piled into a van. The two men that had been with the girl were in the front. Dolphin, the girl, and Ray were in the back. No one was talking as they drove. The girl was sitting in between Dolphin and Ray. He was stealing looks at all of them but they were ignoring him. The girl was staring straight ahead of her. Dolphin was looking out his window and the guys up front seem to have forgotten about their passengers.

Ray finally sighed and looked out his window. All he had been told was that he had been broke out to help the world's most famous hacker, that the hacker, known as CyberDeath, needed him. Ray couldn't understand what a hacker like CyberDeath would want with him. His best work was hacking into the ATMs around his home town and having them spit out hundreds of dollars at one time. He had never been to Russia before so he thought he'd just enjoy the scenery plus, he hated being in the hospital.

They pulled up to a house that was deep in the woods. Still not speaking, the group got out of the car. They moved like a military unit would, falling in step with each other, eyes straight forward. Ray followed their example. Dolphin waited for Ray then the two men followed behind as everyone started to walk up a flight of stairs and into the house. It looked like a two story old cabin. All the windows were dark and part of Ray wondered if he was walking into his death. Too late to turn back now.

The two men that came with the girl, opened the door and walked in. The girl was next, then Ray, then Dolphin. The men disappeared into a doorway off to the left but the still unnamed girl stayed back. She turned and looked at Ray. She brought one of her hands up and yanked off the wig she had been wearing. She had golden blond hair that tumbled down and hung in straight layers so it laid just below her shoulders.

She turned and faced a small table where she leaned down and brought her hands to her face. Ray frowned as he watched her fidget with something. She moved around a few more seconds before she turned back around, blinking her eyes rapidly. He had been right. Her eye color had been fake. She had been wearing colored contacts. In real life, her eyes were a pretty green color. Her whole face was pretty and he liked pretty girls but there was something creepy about her. She was quiet, too quiet, and that made him nervous. And her attitude...he didn't know if it was her silence or the firm look in her features that unnerved him but there was something off about her.

" Do you know why you were brought here?" She asked.

" Well I guess CyberDeath requested me." Ray said.

CyberDeath was the most famous hacker in the world but little was actually known about who the person behind the name was. Governments had been looking for the hacker, other hackers had been looking, but no one had any luck. He seemed untouchable and as allusive as the Loch Ness monster. No one knew his real name or what he looked like. Yeah, there were rumors. Some said he was a red headed twenty some year old man. Others said he was a man in his sixties with salt and pepper hair. Even more rumors said CyberDeath was a female with a killer body and huge tits. Those rumors were laughable. When asked about them, CyberDeath was always described as a man's perfect wet dream and no one was that perfect.

Every hacker in the world wanted to meet CyberDeath, EVERY ONE. CyberDeath's name was whispered behind every closed door, talked about at every party a couple of hackers went too and taught about to the new hackers. Rumors flew all over the world, not only about what CyberDeath looked like but about who the hacker was. Some thought it was a high profile government officer. Others, a bored old man. Some even thought CyberDeath wasn't even a real person, but a computer program. No one seemed to know the truth.

" That's right." She said as she nodded. She shrugged out of her thick jacket and tossed it to the small bench that was sitting against the wall to her left.

" So do I actually get to meet him?" Her eyebrows went up. Her eyes glittered over as Dolphin started to laugh. She narrowed her eyes to Ray a second later.

" Him?" She asked. Ray looked at Dolphin then back at her.

" Ah, yeah." He said.

" Who the hell told you CyberDeath was a guy?" She snapped.

" No one...I guessed." He said.

" Un-fucking-believable." She muttered before she turned around, started away from him and down the hallway. Ray frowned but followed after her, what choice did he really have?

" Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

" Just follow me." She snapped.

She walked through the hall to a doorway in the back of the house. She opened the door and the three started down a set of steps. It was dark but he could hear people talking from somewhere. Ray was getting more and more nervous and their silence wasn't helping anything. When they reached the bottom of the steps she continued forward. She didn't stop walking until they reached the center of the hall, stopping at another door. She grabbed the handle and faced Ray with a sigh. He put his hands back into his pockets.

" You ready for this?" She asked.

" Yeah, sure." Ray said.

" Be sure." She said. " Every little hackers wet dream is about to come true in front of you."

" Is he in there?" Ray asked. He just could not believe he was lucky enough to be there, lucky enough that this famous hacker had sought him out. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Ray followed in after her, barely able to contain himself.

The room was huge with a whole wall of computers, just like he imagined CyberDeath's work space to be. There was a huge desk with about five or six keyboards on top of it, spread around. The room was hot from all the computers running. The girl shut the door behind Ray and leaned against it. Dolphin hadn't come in, hadn't even followed them the whole way into the basement. There was a chair with a young man sitting at the desk. The man turned and smiled at Ray and the girl. Ray was dumbstruck. He couldn't think of anything to say.

" So you're Ray." The guy said. He was American too, just like the nameless girl.

" Yeah. Are you CyberDeath?" Ray asked. The man laughed and shook his head.

" Ah no." He said. He pointed to behind Ray with the index finger of his right hand. Ray frowned but turned around slowly to face her. The girl shrugged her shoulders with a bored look on her delicate face.

" Surprise." She said. Ray's mouth dropped at once.

" You're CyberDeath?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yep. I'm not sure how it got started that I am a dude but trust me, I'm not. I'm all female." She said. She pushed away from the door and walked past him. Ray shook his head and felt his cheeks flushed. No wonder she had gotten mad about his comment.

" Holy shit, I am so sorry." He said quickly. She waved him off before she put her hands on the guy's shoulder, who had turned to face the computers again.

" How's it coming?" She asked when she rested her chin on top of his head.

" Good, almost done." He said when he started typing again. Ray looked up at screen as a picture of himself popped up.

" In case you are wondering, we are easing your record from the system." She said. " This is Ian. He is a master of making people disappear from the face of the planet." She said. Ray came up to her side as he looked at one of the computer screens. " And my real name is Adrian." He looked at her quickly. She turned slightly and looked at him with her eyebrows up. " This is your chance, Ray. Do you want a different name or are you keeping Ray?" He looked back at the computer. His mug shot was up.

" I...ah...I think I will just keep Ray." He muttered. His mind was dumbfoundered and he couldn't think of anything else to say. She nodded and looked back to the computer screen.

" You're hotter in person than in your pictures. Than again, who takes good mugs shots, right?" Adrian said. Ray looked at her again but she wasn't looking at him.

"Okay...3...2...1...and you are done." Ian said. " You are clean as the day you were born." Adrian nodded and patted his shoulders.

" Thanks, Ian." She said. She sighed and faced Ray again. " Alright, I will show you to a room. That flight over here is rough so I'm sure you're tired. I know I am so follow me. In the morning I will explain why I brought you here. We will go over what I need from you and how I can pay you." She didn't even wait for him for to respond. Adrian walked past Ray and towards the door. When she reached it, Adrian opened it and walked out.

" I'd hurry if I were you. She's not going to wait. She's been very impatient lately." Ian said. Ray frowned but followed after her quickly.

" So you're not going to tell me anything?" Ray called out. Adrian had already reached the steps by then.

" No." She said.

" Why not?" He asked.

" Because I'm tired and everything I want to show you is in my room." She stopped walking at the middle of the steps and faced him. " Just know this, I have been following you, tracking you, for a long time, and you're super smart and wicked talented. It took me a while to decide to come after you and I won't have reached out if I didn't really need you. You will be repayed for your help but for right now, can we just do this later? I am stressed beyond belief and as I stated before, I'm tired." Wow, CyberDeath had been following him and needed him for something.

" Yeah, we can do this tomorrow." He said. She nodded and turned again.

He followed her out of the basement and back down the first hallway. She turned and started up another set of steps. They walked up them and down yet another long hallway. She pointed out her room for him, asking him to come and see her when he woke. She continued down to the end of the hallway. She opened the last door on the right and walked in. Ray followed after her, feeling lost and like he had no choice in the matter. She didn't stop walking until she reached the middle of the room.

" Well, this is it. You have your own bathroom and it's stocked with soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush. In the dresser by the door is pants, shirts, socks, and boxers. There are a couple different kinds of shoes under the bed. Everything was bought for you so take what you want." She said.

" How did you know my sizes?" Ray asked. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

" Hi, have we met? I'm the queen of the hackers." He smiled and chuckled. She was right, it was a stupid question. " I know your sizes, your measurements and your blood type. I even know all about the women you have fucked." His smiled faded slowly, which made her burst into laughter. Adrian started forward, shaking her head. " Relax, Ray. I know your blood type but not about the women. Get some sleep. We have a busy next couple of weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review!_

_**Coconut:**__ Right? Men think only they can do anything. _

_**Java and Forever: **__Thank you!_

_**Nymper:**__ No, you're not kidding. They aren't, although, it is Reedus. He doesn't need to be smooth. He just has to look at me._

_**Bella:**__ That is my point. I want to bring his lesser known works to the surface_

_**Aina:**__ Your English seemed fine to me!_

_**Ley:**__ Thank you! I went through and fixed my mistake_

_**Water:**__ Watch it!_

Ray sighed after she left his room and closed the door. He looked around the bare room, seeing that it was bigger than his hospital room. In the center of the room, screwed into the ceiling, was a bald light bulb. The walls were cream colored and bare. Against the wall off to his right was a twin size bed. Across from the bed was a dresser and on that dresser was a small TV. Directly across from Ray was a room that he figured had to be his bathroom.

Ray walked back to the door to click the lock. These people might have broke him out of the hospital but that didn't mean he trusted them. As his hand reached out to lock himself in the room, voices made him pause. He could tell that Dolphin was standing out in the hallway. Ray leaned in and listen closely. When Ray couldn't make out who Dolphin was talking too, he cracked open the door and peaked out through it. Adrian was standing in her doorway with the big Russian in front of her. Adrian backed into her room, with Dolphin following her. A second later, her door shut.

With a frown, Ray shut his door and leaned his head against it. He clicked the lock in place then turned slowly around so he was facing the inside of the room. Ray groaned as fatigue washed over him. It had been a long day, hell a long few weeks. He trudged over to the small bed, kicked off the borrowed sneakers Dolphin had given him then yanked the blankets down. He crawled into the bed without even changing his clothes and passed out.

MCMCMC

After Ray was up, showered and dressed in his new clothes the next day, he started down the hallway towards the door she had shown him. He sighed and knocked on it, unsure of what to expect and wondering if Dolphin would answer. He couldn't believe he was in Russia, sharing a house with every hacker's dream. It was even more unbelievable that she was a hot girl and that she needed him. Him, a lowly hacker He pushed up the sleeves to long sleeve, white thermal shirt then put his hands in his pockets while he waited, trying hard to keep the smile off his face.

" How good of you to come." Adrian said with a hint of sarcasm when she opened the door. He smiled and shrugged.

" Kind of had too. Besides, I got nothing else to do." Ray said. She smiled before she could stop herself and moved out of the way so he could walk in. She closed the door behind him and he realized that they were alone.

Her room was set up just like his but it was a bit bigger and she had a queen size bed, two dressers and a closet. She also had her own bathroom. Unlike his room and his one window over his bed, Adrian had two windows on either side of her bed. Laid out on the bed were maps and blue prints to something. He walked over and started looking at everything. Adrian came to his side and didn't say anything at first for a few minutes.

" Ask away." She said when she did finally speak.

" What is all this?" He asked.

" Blue prints of Lubianka. It's a prison in Moscow. I have all the maps of the different sections and layouts. I know the layout of that place inside and out." She said.

" What's so special about it?" Ray asked as he picked one map up.

" It's the place where my dad is being held." Slowly Ray met her eyes. " I need you to help me get him out."

" You want me to help you break your dad out of prison?" Adrian sighed and sat down on a free spot on her mattress as she nodded. " A Russian prison?"

" I know what you're thinking, okay? But it's not like he killed anyone. He got into a fight at one of the clubs here. Later that night, the man was found dead but my dad didn't do it. He was here, working with me on something we were doing." Adrian explained.

" And it's not like you could tell anyone that." Ray said because he was sure whatever they were doing was hacker related and there for, illegal. She nodded.

" Right." She moved some of the maps around to clear a spot on the bed for him to sit down then patted the clean spot. He smiled and sank down beside her. When a hot girl invites you to sit on her bed, you sit. " So the prison is guarded really well and there are computers and video cameras everywhere. I thought about making up some fake transfer papers but that isn't going to work because we need guards to transferred him. I just can't come up with any ideas. I'm running dry. You, on the other hand, seem to have a lot of ideas for things, judging by your rap sheet."

" How long do we have to get him out of there?" Ray asked. She dropped her eyes to the map on her lap and started to ran her fingers over it.

" 100 years to life." She said softly. Ray frowned as he looked at her. " He's...ah... he's all I have." She said. Adrian swallowed hard then looked back at him. She faked a small smile with her eyes laced in sadness. " If you help me, I will set you up anywhere in world you want to be. I can provide you with a bank account with more than enough money to last your lifetime."

" You need ME to help you get him out." Ray stated, just because he needed to voice it to be sure it was real. She nodded and looked away.

" You don't have too but I'm at the end of my rope. I know I can't come up with anything because I'm so personally involved. You were brought to my attention a while ago so I started following your movements, tracking what you did online." She paused again to met his eyes. " I don't say this often to people but I need you. You're smart, quick and I like the things you have done. If you don't want to help then I will fly you back to the States. Your record is clear there so you will be fine. There are no court records or hospital records on you. Even if the police find you, there are no documents saying you have a record so they won't be able to arrest you. If you need time to think about it, you can have it." He didn't need time, his mind was made up. No hacker would pass up the chance to work with CyberDeath. There were so many things she could teach him, plus, did he mention that she was hot? Being stuck in a mental hospital had put a real damper on his dating life, not that there had been much of one before.

" I'd like to help." Ray said.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She dropped her head and covered her mouth. She shook her head and swallowed. She needed a few minutes to gather herself so he let her have it. He was in awe. She really did need him. After a few deep breaths, she raised her eyes and looked at him. They were shining with tears she won't let fall.

" Thank you." She said, her voice laced with emotion. " You have no idea what this means to me."

" It's no problem, really. This is going to be awesome. I mean, do you know many hackers would kill me to be here?" Adrian laughed, making him smile. Some of her sadness was chased away with the laugh and he was glad for it.

" Come on, I need to get downstairs to make everyone breakfast. After we eat, we will to the basement to the computer lab. You can look over the maps then later today we are going to see my dad. He's waiting for you." Adrian said, almost jumping up.

" He's waiting for me?" Ray asked in surprised. He followed her lead by standing up. She started gathering up the maps so he helped.

" Yeah, it was his idea to find you. He loved what you did with the ATM's. He thought it was so funny. We were going to clear your record before your hearing so it would look like there was nothing against you but then my dad got arrested and I got distracted." She said. He glanced at her then back at the maps. She really had been following him. A big name hacker like her but been following a no name like him. How was that even possible? Plus, she had wanted to help him.

" So we are going to the prison than?" He asked as he started following her out of the room.

" Yes, but we have to use code words when we are there. So when the prison guards ask who you are, you say you are my boyfriend." Adrian said. She opened the door to her room and together they walked out.

" You boyfriend?" Ray asked.

" Yeah, see you can't just walk in there and see him, only family members can. They won't get that you are my brother because you have never been to see him. When we started talking about you, we always referred to you as my boyfriend. If he asks you anything in regards to watching after me or taking care of me, he is talking about helping me. Any talk of our relationship, is him asking about our plans." Adrian explained.

" Yeah, alright. I think I can handle that." Ray said. Pretend to her boyfriend, yeah that was no problem.

MCMCMC

After breakfast, Adrian pulled her hair up and threw on the short haired wig. She donned the lavender eye contacts, covering her pretty eyes then they walked out of the house. When they got back from the visit, he was going to have to remember to ask her about the wig and the contacts. The ride to the prison was a quiet one. Dolphin drove with Adrian and Ray in the back. She was staring out the window with her head back against the seat. She seemed completely withdraw but then again, maybe she was just thinking about things. He knew he was. He had a lot to think about and process. He wanted to help her. They had gone out of their way to break him out of the hospital, helping them was the least he could do. Plus, did he really need to say it again? She was CyberDeath but honestly, he wasn't sure what he could bring to the table. There were plenty of other hackers out there that knew more than him and Ray knew it. But they picked him and he didn't want to let them down.

At the prison, they were checked and checked to make sure they weren't sneaking anything in. Since they cleaned out Ray's records, it was safe for him to give them his real name. Adrian even gave him an ID with his picture and name on it. She, on the other hand, gave them a fake name. Nicole Harris. She even had ID to back it up.

After they were cleared, they were led down a darken hallway until they came up to a small, private cell. There was a man sitting on the bunk, leaning forward with his forearms braced on his knees and his dirty hands clasp together. As soon as Adrian and him caught eyes, his face light up and he stood up. Adrian's breath caught and she rushed forward. The guard stepped back and down the hall to give them some privacy. The man and Adrian took hands through the bars. One of his arms came out and around her waist. He pulled her against the bars and kissed the top of her head as best he could.

" How are you, Honey?" He asked, before he coughed.

" I'm okay, Dad." She said as they pulled apart. They kept a tight grip on each other's hands. " Your cough isn't getting better. Next week I will see if I can bring you some medicine." She said. He smiled then he eyes went over her to Ray who stood with his hands in his pockets. He was unsure of what to say or do so he had decided to wait until he was acknowledged.

" So is this him? Your boyfriend?" He asked. Adrian nodded and turned to look at Ray. She motioned him forward.

" Yeah. Ray, this is my dad, Dale." She said. Ray smiled and walked to them.

" I have heard a lot about you." Dale said. " It's nice to finally meet you."

" Yeah, you too." He said.

" You don't know how glad I am that you decided to date my daughter. You are dating her, right?"

Translation: ' Thank you helping us. You are helping us, right?"

" How could I not? She's amazing." Ray said.

' I'm on board. She's amazing.' Dale smiled and nodded.

" She is. This has been hard for her so I'm glad to know she has someone like you to be there for her." He said.

' This had been hard for her to figure out. I'm glad she has fresh eyes to help come up with ideas.'

" I'm completely there for her." Ray said.

" Did they give you that blanket I brought last time?" Adrian asked.

" Yeah, they actually did. Thanks, Honey." Dale said, turning his attention to her.

" Is it helping? Are you warmer?" She asked.

" You worry too much about your old man. I'm fine. You should focus your attention on your Ray." She nodded as her eyes flowed over his face.

" I can't help it. It's cold in here and you are sick." Adrian said. Dale smiled again.

" It's not anything I can't handle." He said.

" Time's up." The guard said. Ray frowned and looked at him before looking back at Adrian who tighten her hold on her dad.

" Already?" He asked.

" They don't let us visit for longer than five or ten minutes once a week." Adrian said. " We're not in the States anymore."

" I love you." Dale said. She nodded.

" I love you too, Daddy." She said softly. One of his hands lifted from their hands to snake around her neck. He drew her against the bars and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Don't cry, Honey, okay? It kills me when you leave here crying. Don't leave me with that image." Dale said gently. She nodded again but Ray could see how she was struggling with the emotion. Her slender shoulders were trembling and her back was tense.

" I'm okay." She said.

The ride back was even quieter than the ride there. When they reached the complex, she sent Ray down the stairs to go over the maps and talk to Ian. Then she disappeared upstairs with Dolphin.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! _

_**Ley:**__ I'm so sorry! I think I have finally fixed my screw up with the word. It is supposed to be CyberDeath. *_

Ray was sitting in the computer lab in the basement with Ian. He was leaning forward over one of the desks, going over the maps of the prison and making notes while looking back and forth from the door to his notes. He was waiting for her, or Dolphin, to reappear. He cleared his throat then itched his head with the cap of his pen. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he spoke up.

" Something going on with her and Dolphin?" He asked Ian who was moving through the internet.

" The word around the rumor mill is.."

" The rumor mill? There is only you, her, Dolphin and those two guys I saw her with. Who is starting the rumor mill?" Ray asked. Ian laughed as he leaned back and looked at him.

" Okay, I think he is...servicing her, if you know what I mean." Ray looked up at the ceiling then back at Ian.

" Seriously? Those two?" He asked.

" I don't know for sure but I think so. Every time they go and see her dad, they come home and lock themselves in her room for like, an hour or so."

" Are they dating?" Ray asked.

" I don't think so, I mean, Dolphin sees hookers too." Ian said.

" And how do you know that?" Ray asked. Ian smiled and looked back at the computers.

" Because me and the boys go to these parties, these hooker parties. Dolphin always ends up with one of them, sometimes two at once."

" So Adrian and him are just having sex?"

" Or he just takes care of her." Ian said. " I don't really know. I'm just guessing really. Our next party is in five days, you should come. They are fun." Then Ian laughed and shook his head. " Real fun, if you know what I mean. The first one I went too, Dolphin bought the girl for me. He knows which ones will do what and who is the best at what and believe me when I say this, he has never let me down with his choices."

MCMCMC

An hour later Dolphin waltzed into the room with a smile his face. The bald man was huge. Ray figured he stood almost six foot six inches. He dominated a room when he walked in so Ray wouldn't be surprised if Adrian was sleeping with him. Most girls like the bigger guys. Ray wasn't short. He figured he was about six foot tall but next to Dolphin, he felt like a child. Ray cleared his throat and went back to looking at his maps. He was leaning back in a chair with his legs propped up on the table in front of him and the map on his lap. Whatever was happening between them was not Ray's concern.

" Hey, Adrian wants to see you. She's upstairs in the kitchen." Dolphin said. He walked over to Ian and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. " How's it coming along?"

" Good, transfer is almost complete." Ian said.

He had tapped into a bank's computer system and was transferring money to different banks through the world. He had created the software that they were using. It made it impossible to anyone to track the money or where it was going. Ray brought his chair legs to floor and stood up. Again his eyes went to the huge man. Not only was his tall but he worked out too. Ray wasn't fat or overly thin. He used to work out in his apartment, doing some sit ups and running around the block three times a week but Dolphin was a brick shit house. Yeah, he was what girls like. Dolphin glanced over his shoulder at him.

" She's waiting." Was he said before he looked away.

Ray quickly walked out of the computer lab, making sure to close the door behind him. He jogged up the stairs and wondered about the guys that had come with her to pick him up at the airport. Did they service her as well? He wasn't sure why he cared so much or why he wanted to know so bad but he did. Maybe it was because she had been his idol for years. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten laid in months and she was a hot ass girl. Maybe it was a little bit of all three.

He opened the basement door and walked into the main living area of the house. He turned and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, which was in the back of the house. Adrian had her back to him and was busy making tea. Ray walked over to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. She looked behind her as he sat down at one of the stools.

" Sorry for the disappearing act." She said as she turned back around.

" It's okay." Ray said.

" Seeing my dad always makes me emotional." She said. " Tea?" She asked.

" Sure, yeah, if you're making some." He said. His hands were clasped together and resting on top of the island. " So where are those guys that came with you to get me?"

" They are checking up on some loose ends." She said. She moved to a cabinet and took out two cups.

" Loose ends?" He asked.

" Yeah. See, sometimes, we do work on the side for people to form allies and shit. Sometimes the people we work with owe us money so Ivan and Vic are the ones that go and collect it." She picked up the whistling kettle and pulled the tea into the waiting cups. " They go prepared for anything that could happen but luckily most people just pay." She faced Ray with a smile. " Sugar and cream?"

" Sure. Both" He said as she set the cups down. She turned and moved over to grab some sugar then she moved to the fridge. " Why do you wear contacts and a wig?"

" Those are my dad's idea. When we lived in the States, he was always worried about people or police would figure out who I was so when I would leave our place, I would disguise myself. We went to a few hacker parties, you know the ones. Where hackers in the area get together to brag about their work." Ray did know. He had went to a few to learn more tricks of the trade. " Well, a few times, I let it slip who I was then I'd duck out before I was swamped by people. I know that was how the rumors on my appearance started. I always looked different with every party although I'm still unsure of how I became a dude."

" Yeah, you do not look like a guy." Ray said, his eyes sweeping over her body as she smiled and finished fixing her tea.

" So let's get down to business." She said with a sigh, facing him again. She walked back to the island and set down the sugar and some milk for him. " Have you studied the maps and blue prints I gave you?" She asked, pushing his cup to him.

" Yep. I was looking them over while you and Dolphin were...busy." Adrian gave him a slight frown so he pushed on quickly. " The prison is pretty up date with their computer system?"

" Yeah, as far as we can tell." Silver said.

" This is what I'm thinking, now it's my first time breaking into a place as big as this and I need plenty of work on my plan but, what if we loop the feed to the camera so it plays the same thing over and over again? That way, anyone who is watching the monitors won't see us breaking and in getting him out." Ray said. She dipped some sugar into her tea as she listened.

" That sounds good but how can we get in there and get him out again without being seen in person?" She asked. She set her spoon down then poured some milk into her tea. Ray reached across the island and grabbed some sugar.

" Yeah, ah, that's the part I need some more time to think about that." He said. Adrian picked up her cup then leaned against the counter behind her. She crossed her ankles over each other as she stretched her legs out. She brought her cup up to her chest and held it in both hands.

" He's sick. Being in there and in that cold is making him sick." She said as she stared into her cup.

" How long has he been there?" Ray asked as he watched her face. Adrian was frowning hard.

" Twevel months, three weeks, four days and thirteen hours." She said softly. She needed a moment, he could tell, so he gave it to her. After a few minutes, Adrian sighed and shook her head before she looked at him. " I'm sorry I guess I'm still a little emotional right now."

" It's okay." Ray said.

" Do you know why you went sent to the mental hospital instead of prison?" She asked suddenly. Ray frowned slightly and shook his head.

" Judge said something about reforming me. He said there was scientific proof that hackers have something wrong with their brains and that it could be changed so they could function in society again." Adrian smiled and moved towards the island.

" Sounds like a load of shit to me." She said. She leaned against the island so she was right in front of her. She set her cup down with a smile.

" Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean I'm not sick or anything." Ray shook his head and shrugged. " I don't know, I guess there's a whole website and articles written about it. He even talked to a few experts on the subject." Adrian continued to smile and nodded.

" I believe one of the expert;s names was Doctor Susan Willabe." Adrian said.

" Yeah, that sounds right." Ray said slowly.

" Yes," She changed her voice so she had a light British accent. " We have found that Hackers can not help themselves and they need to be treated as we would treat any other person who was addicted to something. They need to be in a hospital, not jail. In a hospital, in a controlled environment, we can begin to changed the pathways in their brains" Ray's mouth dropped.

" That was you." He said. She brought her cup to her lips and nodded before she took a drink.

" I write everything. I wrote the articles and set up the website. I work scripts out then me, Ian, and Dolph read them over the phone to the judge. I actually hand picked the hospital for you to go to."

" That's unbelievable." Adrian set her cup down again and smiled.

" I told you, I have been following you. I contacted the doctors at your hospital and set up a program for you to follow. Everything you did everyday was manipulated by me. I hacked into the system, got a patient list and started moving people around."

" Why?" Ray asked.

" There are some real crazy people there. I wanted to keep you safe so I moved people around. I surrounded you with the safest crazies there. I had the doctors push and nudge people towards you. I convinced them which of the patients would be the best for you to be exposed too." Adrian explained. " I have been protecting your ass every single step along the way." She said. " I have moved things, changed this or that, manipulated the system to get you just where I wanted and needed you. Then...I...took you."

" You are pretty fucking amazing." He said softly. Adrian laughed, making him smile.

" I just did what I had too. I didn't want you to go to the hospital or prison at all, that was not the plan actually. I told you before that we wanted to clear your record before your trial but it didn't happen so I had to come up with something else. I checked on you everyday, just so you know, pretending to be Dr. Susan. I told the hospital I was using you in a study. They thought I was an expert and thought their place was going to get a huge mention in the study." She said.

" I can not believe this." Ray said in amazement.

" My dad has been wanting you to join our team for so long." Adrian said.

" So if you knew about me, why didn't you just come and get me before I arrest? I would have came. Would have saved me a lot of trouble." Hell, if she had shown up at his door stop, he would have gone anywhere she wanted him too.

" I was never sure that you'd want to leave your life behind and come here." Adrian said. " When my dad got in trouble and I realized he might really actually go to prison, I was going to fly to New York, show up at your place and explain my case but you got yourself in trouble and I had to change plans. Like I said, I was going to clear your record, come and get you for our team but then we found out my dad was actually going to prison and I faulted. Then you were found guilty." She said. " I was so mad at you." She finished up with a laugh. " I told Dolph the first thing I was going to do when I got you, was slap you. But then I thought maybe you wouldn't want to help me if I did that." She said, making him smile.

" I would have helped you. Meeting you really has been a hacker's wet dream." He admitted without thinking. Adrain smiled. He blushed and rushed ahead to say, " I still can't believe you did all that stuff with the judge and the hospital."

" This is going to be a busy week so I hope you're ready. I bought you your own computer because Ian won't share his. I have stocked up on your favorite cigarettes and beer. I have all your favorite things to eat and drink." She said.

" You really have prepared for me." Ray said. Adrian sighed and nodded.

" Yeah, I have. Like, I said, I need you. Ian is at a lost, I am out of ideas, Dolph and the other two are here for protection so I needed the next best thing and that's you." She said.


End file.
